Infidelidad con sabor a incesto
by Hikari-chan Haruno
Summary: Por un error carnal del pasado. Un descuido de ella mas una venganza de él igual a dos amantes del sexo. Solo para mayores de 18. Advertencia: lemon, incesto


Titulo: Infidelidad con sabor a incesto

Advertencias: Incesto, lime, AU (universo alternativo)

Género: General

Clasificación: +17

Estado: Completo

Resumen: Por un error carnal del pasado. Un descuido de ella mas una venganza de él, igual a dos amantes del sexo

Había nacido a las tres de la mañana, sus llantos indicaban su existencia, llenaba el espacio de la habitación, no sabía nada, todo lo iba a aprender, su madre se tranquilizo al ver a su marido hacer el papel de padre ante todos los familiares que llegaron en la mañana.

En sueños recordó como fue gestada, su primo, ese primo que los visito no hace mucho, ese momento de debilidad, coincidente con la posibilidad de tocarse, mirarse y entregarse, sin cuidarse, así con las ganas que nacen en un instante dando nacimiento al sexo ardiente, desenfrenado, que nubla todo razonamiento y produce los efectos normales de un apareamiento.

Su toque circunstancial, la ausencia del marido asegurada hasta la tarde, el recuerdo de esa vez cuando tenían 16 años, dio lugar al beso, un beso de pasión, a esa mano que le bajo la braga, ese abrazo que lo fundió en su cuerpo, la locura de su entrega total, no dejando nada de esas ganas, recordaba las caricias de la penetración buscada, una, dos, tres veces el semen en un torrente lechoso estaba en su vagina gozosa, cuando él se despidió lo hizo, por que el no podría aguantar la presencia de su marido, otras veces lo hicieron, pero esa vez fue irrepetible. Pero sin duda ese rubio ojos verdes jade y de mirada tan penetrante y tan ardiente a la vez que con solo una mirada le producían espasmos de placer

Al darse cuenta, que podía quedar embarazada, trato esa misma noche mantener relaciones con su marido, lo hizo pero él estaba tomando píldoras anticonceptivas, (ella no lo sabía) todo se fue desencadenando, cuando le llevo el análisis con cara de alegría, el "se puso contento", esperaba de su amada un hijo.

Nunca dijo nada, siempre actúo como padre, la reconoció ante el registro civil, fue un padre cariñoso, siempre estuvo a su lado, hace unos meces cuando ella cumplió 15 años, en un examen físico para competición deportiva en el club, logro que el bioquímico, un amigo, derivara para hacer un estudio de ADN, sus sospechas se confirmaron, ella no era su hija. Aunque siempre lo sospecho por los ojos esmeraldas de ella, siendo que en su familia no había nadie con esos rasgos, que según su esposa eran de su fallecida hermana gemela la cual murió a los pocos días de nacer, y de la cual no había foto alguna. Su mente lucubraba que hacer.

El cuerpo de Sakura, atlético, hermoso, su cara de porcelana, hacían palidecer a sus amigas y compañeras y ni que decir de los ojos de jade y el rosa de sus cabellos, "su padre" empezó a darle un cariño especial, un cariño que coincidente con la revolución hormonal de su edad, fueron haciendo crecer esa mujer y sus ganas del contacto sexual, las caricias y los besos de su "padre" poco a poco, sedujeron su mente y cuerpo, fue en la quinta, aprovechando un viaje de la madre, que desfloro ese cuerpo, haciéndole sentir el sexo, ella gozo, no entendía, no quería mostrar esa relación a nadie, pero se sentía bien estando atrapada, enamorada de su "padre".

Desde la primera vez uso lubricantes anticonceptivos, poco a poco su vagina dio lugar al falo de su "padre" a que entrara todo, aprendió todas las poses sexuales, cabalgar sobre él, jugando con esa barra dentro suyo era lo que más le gustaba.

Su cuerpo de adolescente se fue perdiendo, dando lugar a esa mujer, esa niña ya era veterana de varias entregas sexuales, ella estaba contenta, pero sabía que todo era contra las normas de su educación, no podía entender.

El sexo secreto con su "padre" era buscado por ambos, hicieron una pareja escondida de la sociedad pero entre ellos cada vez más amalgamada en el goce.

El tiempo fue pasando ya había cumplido los dieciocho, no entendió porque sus padres la habían emancipado, la excusa de los viajes, no la convencía, pero su padre le daba tranquilidad.

Fue una tarde que charlando con su madre, salió el tema del sexo y los cuidados necesarios para no quedar embarazada, hacia tres años, de sus relaciones, tres años de goce, su" padre" le daba todos los gustos y la dejaba probar en experiencias externas, no supo porque, pero le dijo, su madre quedo blanca de espanto, muda del miedo, no atino a decir ni hacer algo. Su marido, su hombre, aquel ser que amaba tanto...su Sasuke, se acostaba con su propia hija

Cuando llego el responsable de todo, lo recrimino, insulto, amenazó, fue el momento en que sin la presencia de Sakura, extendiendo su brazo le dio una copia de los análisis, explicándole su vida en esos quince años, poniendo su dedo índice cruzado sobre sus labios, le pidió que si se quería ir de la casa se fuera pero él se quedaría con su amante.

Más si se quería ir con el padre de Sakura, le haría un favor, los ojos se abrieron para darle lugar al mar de lagrimas, que la dejo sin vista, un ataque de histeria se apodero de ella, en minutos vio los efectos espantosos de esa caída en el sexo ardiente, el desenfreno de un instante, la dejaban sin armas ante la realidad.

Al despertar a la tarde del otro día, recordó el sueño, pero no encontró a nadie en la casa, los dos habían partido, podía imaginar que es lo que hacía con su hija y estaba en lo cierto.

Cuando su "padre" le mostró los análisis y trato de pedirle perdón por no haberle dicho antes Sakura rompió en lágrimas, ya no sabiendo si de felicidad por poder estar libremente con el hombre al que amaba y se había hecho adicta, o por tristeza por lo hecho por su madre y el hecho de que se lo ocultaran.

ÉL le expreso mientras la abrazaba contra su pecho como se enamoro de ella y quería que sea su mujer, su juventud no le permitía ver todo, pero sí que ese hombre había sido su pareja durante tres años, no era su padre y ahora quedaba libre de la cadena del incesto, cadena pesada que la había llevado en momentos a pensar en el suicidio.

Al sentirse sucia, cuando mamaba ese falo, al cual le había tomado el gusto, cuando penetrada parecía ser el pecado mismo de la lujuria, en esas sesiones de amor prohibido, de amor de mujer, que nada tenía que ver con el de una hija, las veces que lo hizo con otros hombres, los mismos no la satisficieron en lo más mínimo como él, ahora podía sentir, gozar, sin ese peso terrible.

No podían ante la justicia cambiar nada sin un escándalo, por ello decidieron que lo mejor era divorciarse y que ella viviera con él como su "hija".

El primer día solos en el viaje de "bodas", no usaron anticonceptivos, el hijo llevara el apellido del padre y no habrá incesto.

Me parece que la vida real, mueve muchas más cosas que cualquier fantasía, hoy el hijo de ambos ya camina. Tiene los ojos negros y el cabello entre mescla de negro y azul, es el vivo retrato de su abuelo, de su padre.


End file.
